


Part Poem, Part Celebration Song

by agitatedstates



Series: All-New, All-Different, Kinda-Amazing Spider-Man: Benni Parker-Wilson [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, and edited and posted it late at night so idk if i'll keep this up, but its there, guess who's back with another fic about benni, i am not good at the angst, i fucked myself up thinking bout this scene but i couldn't get it angsty enough, i wrote this late at night, in hindsight this reminded me of i see everything by la dispute so?? thats where the title is from, its me, mostly wade centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Peter and Wade have lost so many things in their life, including each other, and they can't stand to lose their child too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- You really need to read spider of new york for this to make any sense because its based entirely around events in that. However this has a whole lot more wade and peter than that so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> \- this is dedicated to my friend Lexie, who kept harassing me to post my fic and listens to my rants about Benni. This isn't the fic she wanted, but i'm getting there.  
> \- note: as mentioned in the previous fic, Benni is trans. i also mentioned that im trans (but im non-binary leaning towards masculinity as apposed to being a trans boy) so if theres any issues let me know. this does involve Benni coming out being mentioned and was slightly edited after a little further consideration.

"Come on spider kid, you gotta stay awake for me okay" Wade is running as fast as he can while carrying spider-man, desperately trying to keep him here. Its terrifying and he knows he killed the man that shot spidey but he doesn't care because this kid is bleeding out in his arms. He's the same age that Wade's kid would be. Its too close to home. "You gotta be awake when I get to the tower Benni, the avengers are going to murder me if you don’t help me out"   
"Not if my pop doesn’t get you first" Benni manages to splutter out, every second word punctuated by blood spitting out of his mouth, and its horrific but he can see the entry to stark tower "Wade I, I gotta tell you something" Benni's words are slurring and Wade grips him a little tighter  
"Not now spides. You survive this and you can tell me everything you want" and Wades kicking in the resident entrance as Benni mutters out  
"You're my dad, Wade" 

As soon as Deadpool is in the building carrying a nearly dead Spider-Man the entire tower erupts. A blur of medical staff and the good green doctor himself is there to help and Wade gets just a glimpse of his son as they rip off his mask before he's punched straight in the face. He looks up from his new found spot on the floor to a very angry and still god damn attractive Peter Parker. _Huh, he finally ditched the hair dye_ is the only thought Wade manages before he's pulled off the ground with every ounce of spider strength Peter has.   
"What the _fuck_ did you do?" In all the years Peter and Wade were together, and a majority was spent _married_ to each other, Wade had never quite seen Peter like this. The tears and frustration just make him think of Mayday in that hospital bed, and Wade still can’t stand the thought. "-fucking killed our child Wade. That’s our kid in there bleeding out and you fucking killed them. That’s our-"   
"I didn't kill 'em" Wade tries to interject but Peter grabs the suit tighter, the fabric on the brink of ripping and Wades feet still aren't touching the ground  
"Then tell me why the fuck our only child left is on an operating table Wade"  
"We, uh, me and spides do patrols together. I watch his back just like the old days with you and me, but different? And there was this drug trade we've been following for weeks and we stopped it like we'd done a million times before. Pete, I should have double, triple, quadruple checked cos we're about to leave before the cops come and suddenly there’s gun shots. There’s six bullets in spideys chest and everything just freezes, Pete. I was so scared. I’m so scared Peter, please. I didn’t know. Spidey never told me" there’s tears running down Peters face and Wade has never loved someone so much in his life. He sees Peter still wearing _his ring_ and his chest aches because he fucked everything up. He's the reason Mayday was dead and now he's going to be the reason Benni is dead.   
"You can’t just pretend that’s not our kid. God you don’t even know anything about 'em. Say their fucking na-"  
"His name is Ben" Wade mutters out and Peter stops, his grip on Wade loosens and he looks him in the eye for the first time and nearly melts "he, he mostly goes by Benni. He likes Florence and the machine and eats falafel instead of mystery meat in his hot dogs. He’s so much like you it hurts to hear him sometimes. He was born to be spidey. I just, he didn’t tell me who he was. Didn't tell me I was his father until I’m in this fucking building Pete. I’ve been protecting him, we worked together. I didn’t think you'd ever let him out there" Wades feet are finally on the ground and he tentatively takes his mask off and stares at it in his hands, promptly avoiding looking at Peter.  
"I know Wade, he told me, just before he left today. I'm glad he told me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he never got the chance to tell me" Peter shivers and Wade just wants to wrap him up but he _can't_  and every inch him aches because it's his fault.  
"I'm so sorry. I’m sorry for May, I'm sorry for Benni, I'm sorry for leaving you to raise him on your own in a half empty home, and I missed you every god damn day. I can’t lose you again Peter. Never again" Wade's ready to be kicked to the curb, to be literally murdered by Peter, in whatever cruel magnificent ways his big smart spider brain could manage. Peter had been looking damn murderous for the past half hour while he screamed at Wade. But looking back up Wade sees a Peter he recognises. He sees a breakthrough, a revelation, he sees hope just as its ripped away by something he can't hear, but Peter can, a flatline and shouting and it's the sound of heartbreak. Before he even realises it they're wrapped around each other like Wade had never left and Peter is sobbing into him. Wade knows Benni is gone and it kills him. _Its your fault its your fault its your fault **its your fault.**_

In the space between the darkness and Death, Benni saw everything. He saw when he was born, he had a name that didn’t fit him but he was still Benni, even then, and how Wade cried. How his dad saw a little tuft of blonde hair on that baby’s head and felt like he was seeing perfection incarnate in a newborn. He was the first to hold him, and Peter held Wade from behind as they looked at their child. The spider powers came as a surprise, as Benni quickly grew bored of walking on the floor and became quite attached to walking on the walls and roof while his pop laughed and his dad panicked, following him around the room, begging him to come down. At five years old, Benni got a little sister, despite asking Santa for a little brother. He was irritated, but felt the need to protect her with what little power a mutant 5 year-old could have. He understood what his dad and pop were, and if they could protect the city and the world, maybe he could just protect little Mayday. That’s what he did for the next 10 years, he made it his own personal duty to protect that little girl with everything he had, and he was so excited to discover that she got their pops powers too! That one day they could be heroes together. Benni dreamed of being spider-man as soon as he could comprehend what dreams were, hoped he could work with his dad and pop and fight baddies when he was old enough. 

The first time Benni felt truly powerless was when Maydays diagnosis came back, when he was 15 years old and facing the fact that his little sisters body was riddled with cancer and she'd be lucky to last more than a month. His dad was distraught, and he sat Benni down one day and explained how he got his powers, since he always told Benni he got them from being bitten by a radioactive pool, how he had cancer too and how he still had it now. Benni realised that even with all the power his family had they couldn't save the one person he vowed to protect. The doctors hoped that Mayday might have had a dormant healing factor, that maybe if they tried some tests they could bring it out and it took all the strength Peter had to hold Wade back from ripping their throats out because he still couldn't trust doctors after what he went through and they weren't allowed to lay a single hand on his daughter. Mayday died in a hospital bed with Benni curled up next to her and their dad and pop sitting next to her bed, four months after the initial diagnosis. Every moment was a miracle for them. Mayday almost made it to 11 years old. Wade and Peter wouldn't go on a mission with the avengers for another two months afterwards, but Benni knew they would never be ready, and they would never be the same after that mission. Benni stopped dreaming of being spider-man after Mayday died.  

Peter is still attached to Wade, Tony Stark attempting to comfort Peter as Bruce apologises for the hundredth time when they hear the medical examiner screaming. Wade and Peter are running to the morgue as they see Benni emptying his guts over the side of the metal slab and Wade can almost hear Peters heart stop. Benni is moved to a hospital room and Peter gives Wade keys to the apartment at Parker Industries, its a first step to things going back to how they were, or as close as they can be. Wade is just happy he still has a son. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- i like writing about this au with Benni WAY too much and this is a scene that has always stuck with me since he first popped up in my brain. Ive got a lot of ideas for this universe and i just needed this one out.  
> \- I cant write peter well at all, which makes me sad because i want to write spideypool fics so bad, so this is my first time really writing him with the intent of posting it and its just an exercise really. It is pretty serious so i cant write either of them quite how i want them to be normally but anyway, domesticity is for later instalments. Wade comes easily to me, mostly bc i relate to him a ridiculous amount. i dont really know if wade or peter are ooc or not. 


End file.
